Mrs Never Will Be, Nina Rutter
by MiaAndOak
Summary: He was dancing with her. He kissed her. I thought this was going to be a night to remember. But not in this way.


**Ok! First off, I know a few peoples moms have some sort of cancer right now. Please, even if you do not believe in God, pray for them. P.M. me if you want some advice, those of you who know what I am talking about. I gave some really good advice to Curious. Panther. and I am pretty good at being an encourager. Thats all for that.**

**Second: REVEIW! I AM A NEW AUTHOR! I want to know what I can add. I do know that I can rush at endings, but try to spot other errors, and you can write whatever. If you think my story is terrible, tell me. Really, it makes me feel good that you guys took time out of your day to write to me. This is a little anti-Joy. I AM FULLY FABINA/FINA! But Joy's not mean in my eyes. Unless you finished the game at and saw the secret footage...**

**Oak: Well she saw Fabian looking for Nina when she was hiding the cup and Patricia said, "You still like him don't you!" and she said, "Yeah that Nina American Girl better watch out next year."**

**Me: OAK! **

**Oak: Well I didn't want them waiting.**

**Me: Ok normal disclaimer today. I do not own HOA. COWS!**

**I know its short, trust me. But it is good in my eyes. **

* * *

><p>He was dancing with her. Not me. He was laughing with her. Not me. He was elected Prom King with her as Queen. Not me. He kissed her. Not me. He was in love with her. Not. Me.<p>

After our lives nearly ending with the whole Cup and Rufus thing, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I went back and hid the cup.

Now apparently Fabian liked Joy and Joy liked Fabian. How? They are slow dancing right now. And I was an idiot to thank that he actually liked me. Me, Patricia now Joy. What. The. Heck.

Fabian walked back with Joy to the school while I was getting covered in dirt hiding the Cup that saved our lives. Because if I hadn't, Victor would have found it and recreated the elixir and one of us could have died. So right now, he owes me a bug thank-you. Mick, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Patricia and Alfie saw that I was bummed. The boys danced with me (just as friends) and the girls complimented how nice I look in my dress. I tried to hold it together. No one has ever seen me cry. Not even when Sara died. Except for that one person on the first night. Fabian Rutter.

Now don't tell anyone, but in my diary I have 'Nina Rutter' written all over the back page.

I guess Sibuna was kinda pissed that Fabian was now 'together' with Joy. When they came over, holding hands may I add, they took me away for some punch. Which was actually pretty good. Mara did a great job. I thought it would be a night to remember. But not in this kinda way. Not at all in this kinda way. Fabian got mad and said that we should be all over his girlfriend (yeah. He used the term) since she could have died. No one spoke.

"Guys what's going on? Have I don't something wrong? " He asked, and I could tell he was getting fed up.

There was no answer. I knew that if anyone spoke, they knew that I knew that… that's a lot of knews. Anyway I would start to cry a little if they mentioned it. So they didn't.

Finally, Mick pulled Fabian aside while Joy just stood there smirking. I have a feeling that Victor's evilness rubbed off on her.

"Joy…" Patricia started, "why are you smirking? Do you know something?"

"Nope! Just happy Fabian is mine and mine. Only. No. One. Else's."

That was the last straw. I quickly told Amber that I needed to go outside for some fresh air. She looked at me with the im-so-so-so-sorry eyes. I just gave a hint of a small smile, and walked out the doors. I slowly walked over to where Sibuna started. It was simple back then. Not with the puzzle, but how it was just Amber, Fabian, and me.

_I really thought that… I cannot believe…_ I sighed, and put my head down. Slowly but surely, some tears came falling down. The good times of Sibuna flashed through my eyes.

The first night in the attic. The time Fabian looked at me when I ran into Patricia. The time he switched the DVD's so that I would not be caught on tape. The time when I kissed him on the cheek and when he blushed. The time in the attic where he gave me his sweatshirt. The time in the cellar where he shared his blanket with me because mine was too bright. The way he looked at me. The dedication he had to the puzzle, Sara, and me. Me. The never will be, Mrs. Nina Rutter.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I KNOW SAD RIGHT? BUT I WAS ON A PLANE. Yeah I wrote about three stories on the plane. I have to finish the third. But so far, this is my 5th story!<strong>

**Oak: Your a... (gulp) good... writer.**

**Me: O.o Whoa. Thats a first.**

**Oak: WELL YOU WELCOME!**

**Me: I was gettin-**

**Oak: JUST GO SMELL YOUR FOOT!**

**Me: OK! (skips off to lalala land)**


End file.
